Work's Not Fair
by DrkFire
Summary: Kagome, a thief, is supposed to send the Shikon no Tama she had stolen to the miko, Kikyou. But then, the Shikon no Tama was stolen from the great thief herself! Inuyasha, is sent along to retrieve the jewel with her. Will they get along...? R & R!
1. Breaking In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. The original first chapter of this story is by my good friend JJ! Thanks All I did was change the character names to fit Inuyasha, and the first chapter is basically hers! I will be writing everything else though P 

**AN: **In my story, Shippou three years younger than Kagome and Sango, who are both 18. Which makes Shippou 15. Miroku is 19. Just to clear everything up

* * *

**Work's Not Fair**

**Chapter 1:** Breaking In

* * *

In the vast corridors of a museum a figure in dark navy blue was moving stealthily along the walls and shadows. Their form fitting clothes showed it was a teenage girl slinking along with a mask pulled over her head. A pair of goggles was over her eyes and a small headset with microphone and earpiece was along the left side of her face. 

"How's it going," She asked in an audible voice only to her. Above her head a security camera swiveled and followed her movements.

"Guard coming towards you fast from behind, better move," A male voice said into the headset.

"Okay," She skimmed along the wall and took a left turn, her feet barely making a sound.

"Oh he's coming right behind you now. I'd say about a minute before he catches up," A female voice said.

"I think you took a wrong turn," A third guy chipped in, his voice more childish than the first man's.

The girl hissed into the microphone, "You're supposed to be helping me out!"

"Sorry, Kag, I was eating some popcorn," He told her.

Kagome, or Kag as her friends called her scoffed softly as she reached a long hallway and took a right turn. A long hallway ended in a dead end in front of her.

"Okay wrong way," She murmured turning around to go back out.

At once the first man and the woman yelled, "Stay!"

Kagome ducked back into the hallway behind a statue. "What?" She said, irritated.

"Guard's coming down the hallway you just came down. He'll see you if you go back," The third guy said.

"Jeez, Shippou, you're the one that's got the guard routines why didn't you tell me he was coming earlier?" Kagome hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I was eating popcorn with Miroku. Sorry?"

"Back up more. The guard's routine states that he's going to come down your hall," Sango, the techie told her.

Kagome ran silently to a tall display case and crouched down slightly behind it. She took out a stun gun and held it ready in case she actually had to use it.

"He's going to be on you in about forty," Miroku told her, over the microphone.

Nearby another camera turned to look over the hallway Kagome was in.

"He's going to see you," Shippou said.

"Better run," Sango told her.

Kagome said in an annoyed tone, "Run where?"

"Good point…" Sango said thoughtfully then added cheerfully out loud to the rest of the team, "Ten dollars says she knocks the guard down!"

"Nah I say she takes him out but gets hit in the process," Miroku said. A rustling was heard as he took out some money.

"Hey hey hey! You're not supposed to be betting over there," Kagome said, a tic forming on her eyebrow.

"Joining in Shippou?" Sango asked.

"I say she takes him out clean in one move!" Shippou said, grinning as he added ten dollars to the pile.

"Where's the next closest guard?" Kagome asked.

"I'd say a good five minutes from you," Miroku said, "Hey turn on your camera."

Kagome fingered her earring for a second and then asked, "Is it on?"

"Oh yeah. Pass the popcorn Shippou," Sango said.

"I feel loved," Kagome muttered, sarcasm dripping like treacle.

"Hey I just thought of a song to go with this moment," Miroku said then began to sing, "Bad girl bad girl whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you." He chuckled over the headset. The rest of them joined in a second later with somebody drumming on a desk.

"Hey here comes the guard," Sango said.

There was a scraping of chairs as the three people crowded around a monitor.

_'Hand it to them to joke around when somebody could die,'_ Kagome thought to herself bitterly, wondering how the hell she got friends like that.

Behind her she could hear the clicking of the guard's shoes as he came closer. As he walked closer he saw Kagome hiding behind the display case and said, "Hey yo-"

He was cut off as Kagome rushed at him and slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Come on shock him already. Got some money at stake here!" Somebody told her over the headset.

"Other guard hasn't even noticed," Sango told her.

"Busy," Kagome muttered as she tried to get the guards hands away form his pistol.

"Aw just shock the bastard already!" Miroku said.

Kagome gave it a shot but the guard pushed her arm away and got his gun.

"Aw shit," she said and then kneed him hard.

The guard doubled over but managed to twist her arm in the process.

"Ow," Kagome mouthed before kneeing the guard in the face.

She grabbed the stun gun out of her other hand that the guard still had and stuck it on his neck and shocked him. He went ridged and fell down, unable to move.

"I think I sprained my wrist," Kagome said slowly, rotating her wrist slowly.

"Don't just stand there he'll be back up on his feet within a few minutes," Shippou told her.

"Yeah yeah," She said and then took his radio and crushed it, "This could've been avoided if you idiots were helping me."

"I was eating!" Miroku complained.

"You're not supposed to be eating while I'm out here! You're not supposed to be doing anything except watching me while I'm out here. You guys are slacking off."

Kagome took off in a silent jog out into the hallway again. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku muttered on the other end before Sango told her, "Right turn next hall way then right again dead ahead and there's the window you came out of. There's a guard that'll see you in a few minutes if you don't speed up."

Kagome followed her directions and found the window. Tucking in her injured right hand she climbed out onto a second story ledge outside and closed the window behind her.

"All clear, go ahead," Sango said clearly.

"I'm watching outside. Nobody's around," Shippou told Kagome.

A thick branch of a tree jutted out, just enough for the girl to reach it. Kagome climbed off the ledge and scaled down the tall tree, jumping off at a certain point and landing catlike below on the ground. She ran forward into a narrow alley before pulling off her mask then unzipped her blue suit and stored it into a backpack hidden beside some cardboard. Shouldering the backpack she took off in a run towards the rest of her team.

The headset was still around her head and she could hear the three people bickering about the money.

"Aw shut up over there. It was just a fucking ten dollars you bunch of morons," Kagome shouted over the headset, "Our salary makes up for that!"

"But I swear I was going to win," Miroku whined, "You let yourself get hit on purpose! You were all against me!"

"Shut up you whiney bastard," Sango told him.

Kagome heard a slapping sound, then some cracking of the knuckles. "Hey break it up you-"

A few seconds later she heard some things crashing and a whooshing sound followed by some more shouted insults.

"Uh guys? Guys! What are you doing?" Kagome asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Uh… I think they just killed your laptop." Shippou said over the headset to her, his voice all squeaky and nervous.

"MY WHAT?" Kagome screamed, shaking from rage.

"Wait let me- AHH!"

Another whoosh followed by a crash was heard.

"… Shippou? Are you ok?"

"You know I thought the laptop was fine a few seconds ago, but now it's definitely trashed."

"You idiots are so lucky I have backups for my laptop. Sango! MIROKU! GROW UP!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kagome heard a static crackle over the headsets and then a bang.

"Shippou. Tell me that wasn't the computers."

"Nah. Just Sango's bedroom going up in flames, since Miroku tried lighting Hiraikotsu with a few matches, God knows why, and Sango knocked them away... but then they landed in a pile of tissues on her wooden cabinet. The one under her bedroom curtains, y'know? And yeah... Damn this is so screwed..."

"You don't sound very pissed about her room- Shippou what are you doing? Shippou? Don't do something stupid... Shippou?"

There wasn't an answer.

Kagome made a sound of annoyance and then broke off into a faster run.

A few minutes later Kagome took out a key and unlocked a building door. She ran over to an elevator. Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for it to arrive. With a small ding the doors opened and she stepped inside and repeatedly pushed for the highest floor. After an agonizing wait she finally arrived and kicked open the only door on the floor.

Running in, Kagome stopped in he main living room with a dumbfounded look. The room was beginning to flame. The three people in a corner of the room were fighting and a few computers were crackling. Kagome ran over and grabbed the fire extinguisher, spraying it everywhere. The flames snuffed out in an instant, but smoke still lingered.

Kagome walked over to the three tussling and then pulled Shippou out by the back of his collar easily and then stepped on Miroku's hand.

"I'm this close," She held up two fingers a few centimeters apart, "From kicking you all in the ass and then throwing you off of the roof."

She pushed Sango out of the corner and then pointed sharply at her room, which was something close to a ball of flames.

"Ow! Kagome! I'm sorry, but you didn't need to push ME when they started it!" She complained.

Kagome dragged her over to towards her room and then threw her the fire extinguisher. "Put. It. Out. Before. This. Whole. Place. Gets. Flamed," she said sharply.

She pivoted on her heels to face Shippou and Miroku. They had disappeared. Kagome squinted her eyes and ran for the front door, flinging it open. The two had forgotten about their problems and were desperately trying to get the elevator to open. When they saw her they flung their backs onto the wall and grinned innocently. Shippou, with his tied up reddish hair gave a nervous laugh as the elevator dinged open.

Miroku babbled out quickly, "Weweren'trunningIswearweweren't!" (**AN:** Translation: "We weren't running I swear we weren't!" )

Kagome glared at them, "Well kids what have you learned today?"

"Never piss you off?" Miroku asked timidly, cowering from Kagome's wrath.

"No, that's what you said three years ago after BLOWING MY ROOM INTO SMITHEREENS!" Kagome shrieked, clenching her fists together at her side.

They both made a break for the elevator at the same time trying to close the doors. Sango ducked in at the last second before the doors closed. Kagome stood twitching slightly watching the closing doors as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou fought to push the button for the lobby.

As the doors just barely closed she yelled, "All the more profit for me, guys."

There was silence and then she heard some clanging from inside the elevator and yells of "Move you fucking bastards!"

Within seconds the doors reopened and Miroku said, "You know I forgot you can control the elevators out there..."

Kagome stuck out her hands out, grabbing all three by the back of their shirt and they all found themselves hovering above the elevator's floor.

"We. Are. Such. Morons," Miroku said again before they were all thrown unceremoniously into their living quarters.

* * *

**AN: **So? How'd you like the first chapter? Yeah kind of short I know... From now on though I'll be writing the story! 


	2. The Jewel

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha! But I own this story!

** AN: **Wow. Long time no update. After getting a review I was like "Oh yeah, I still have this around." So I decided to update. 

By the way, for you people that only watches the dubbed version, Hiraikotsu is the name of Sango's boomerang.

Kami means God in Japanese.

* * *

**  
Work's Not Fair**

**Chapter 2:** The Jewel

* * *

Kagome paced around the room, glaring at the three so called friends of hers. "So... WHAT are we going to do with Sango's living space!" Kagome asked, though yelling would describe it better.

Miroku raised his hand timidly. Kagome looked at him and waved her hand half-heartedly, telling him to say what he wants to.

"Well, Sango can live with me on my floor!" Miroku said, grinning like the Cheshire cat himself.

Sango glowered at Miroku. "Kagome! No way am I living with a lech!" Sango looked at Kagome, pleading her friend with her eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry Sango, that's what you get for destroying your apartment! Be glad we own the whole building, or you wouldn't even be living with us," Kagome said, crossing her arms. "At least we can keep our computers here and all, since no way am I piling everything into MY apartment! Oh yeah and you guys are cleaning up Sango's room, have fun!"

Sango stood there, gawking at Kagome. "No way! It'll take a decade! I am not cleaning this room Kagome!"

Kagome gave Sango a saccharine smile and replied, "Well, the longer it takes you, the longer you'll stay being Miroku's roommate," Kagome pointed out, smirking.

Sango whimpered and dropped down on the tattered couch. She yelped as the couch collapsed under her and she landed on the ground. "Damn it! Now I need to buy a new couch!" Sango complained, glaring at the couch.

"Let's wait till Shippou gets back, he went to get on a WORKING laptop in his room so he can locate Kikyou. He might let you bunk with him Sango." Kagome said, watching Sango's face light up with hope.

"That's not very likely however, he likes his space," Kagome reminded her friend.

Sango's face darkened again and she growled. "I am NOT your cat Kagome! Don't you dangle that string of hope like yarn and then jerk it away like that!" She snapped, muttering about how unfair this was.

Miroku looked around the room, trying to calculate how long it would take to clean it all up.

The room was pretty torn up. Half the place was the color of charcoal, which wasn't a surprise. The wallpaper that used to be pink was coming off very visibly. The couch was broken, of course, and 2 tables were split in half. Kagome's laptop was sitting on the floor behind the door, still sizzling as static crackled every so often. The rest of the apartment was ok, and Sango's bedroom was basically the only thing that was totally destroyed.

Sango hit Miroku on the head, starting to yell again. "Great! Thanks to you my whole room was lit on fire!"

"Wait wait wait, if YOU didn't try to butcher me with your hiraikotsu I wouldn't have tried setting it on fire!"

"Well WHERE did you get the idea that my hiraikotsu could even get LIT on fire with a... a LIGHTER!"

"It's better than just standing there and get my head chopped off!" Miroku argued back, making a chopping motion with his hand.

"Either way Miroku, YOU'RE helping me clean up!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The door slammed open, revealing Shippou with a piece of paper in his hand. There was a loud racket and a crackle, making all four people in the room look at the door. Shippou closed the door behind him and saw the laptop behind it, more ruined than before.

"...Whoops?" Shippou asked uneasily, avoiding Kagome's intense glare.

"Oh great! Now not only is my laptop trashed, it's slammed into little bits!" Kagome cried, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Does it help any that I found out where Kikyou is situated?" Shippou asked in a small voice, holding out the piece of paper.

Everyone stopped bickering and sat down on the floor, waiting for Shippou to share the news.

"Kikyou lives at a shrine, and it's pretty close to here. She's a miko, and our job is to get the Shikon no Tama to her, but we all know that," Shippou started, laying out a map that showed where the shrine was located.

"What I don't understand is why we have to get the jewel thing to her, I mean, it doesn't look that important..." Kagome muttered, dangling the Shikon No Tama in front of her. The light reflected off the pale pink jewel as it spun slowly around, as if to give everyoen a good view of it.

Sango rolled her eyes and grabebd the jewel, tossing it up and down. "Why should we care? We get this jewel to this Kikyou person and we get paid half a million bucks from her!"

A hand reached out and grabbed the jewel when Sango tossed it up again. "True, but who knows. We already get half a million for getting the jewel from the museum, and if this jewel's really worth something we could get MORE than half a million from selling it!" Miroku said, smirking.

"I think you should hear WHY we need to get it to Kikyou first," Shippou said, his voice lined with irritation.

He looked around the room, happy all attention was on him. It was his moment to shine now. Shippou cleared his throat and turned the map over, skimming the long page of words.

"Here," Shippou said, pointing at a paragraph or typed out words. Over the next hour or so the four people learned all the history and the powers of the Shikon no Tama. They learned the importance of it, and why it was so valuable.

"The protector of the jewel is Kikyou, and if someone takes it from her they could use it for evil, and most youkais want it. So naturally, it's essential for us to deliver it to her immediately," Shippou finished, feeling very important for sharing all the valuable information.

Kagome snorted, resting her chin on her palm. "And WHY did they keep such a jewl in a...museum! Any idiot that wanted it could've just went in and take it!" Kagome said, suprised at humanity's idiocy.

Her three companions shrugged lightly and sat in silence, all wondering the same thing. Why didn't anybody take the Shikon no Tama when it was in the museum where every youkai had access to it?

"You guys should work on cleaning this place up," Kagome said, breaking the silence as she tiled her head toward the closet with the buckets and sponges. "I'm going to check up more on Kikyou and the Shikon no Tama."

"Kagome! Why aren't you helping?" Shippou asked, pouting slightly.

The girl rolled her eyes slightly and smiled. "Because I didn't cause any of this damn mess!" She replied cheerfully as she walked out of Sango's apartment, heading for the elevator.

"Damn it... let's get working, I'd rather not spend a day in Miroku's place," Sango said, standing up and opening the closet door. A million things came tumbling out, footballs, board games, video games, clothes, empty pop cans, papers, everything. There even was a teddy bear.

"Hey! Mr. Fuzzykins!" Miroku exclaimed.

Both Sango and Shippou looked at him, raising an eyebrow and taking a step back.

"I mean...uhh... let's find the buckets?" Miroku suggested.

"Wait a second Miroku, why the hell is your teddy bear in my closet!" Sango asked, picking it up with two fingers as if it was a rotten fish. "Wasn't this thing in my bedroom before for a day... and how the fuck did it get there in the first place!"

"There's no camera in Mr. Fuzzykins!" Miroku blurted out.

Shippou sighed. "You can't keep your mouth shut can you Miro?" He asked bitterly. "And you were afraid I would blab when I found out the next day!"

Sango ignored Shippou and narrowed her eyes threateningly. "There. Was. A camera. In the. Bear. And. It. Was. In. My. BEDROOM!" Sango shrieked, a black fire surrounding her as her eyes turned red.

Miroku and Shippou sweatdropped, cowering once again against the wall. Yep... Sango's definitely scarier than Kagome at times.

"Sango... Sango calm down," Miroku said, his voice shaking slightly from fear. "It was only a day... and you basically threw it in the closet after you undre-" Miroku decided to shut up after the flames around Sango flared wildly.

"You. Saw. ME. UNDRESS!" Sango yelled again, picking up Hiraikotsu which was propped up against the wall.

"No! I didn't see anything! Remember, you always go into your bathroom to undress!" Miroku said, covering his head with his hands. "I should've put it in there..." Miroku muttered softly.

"YOU FUCKING LECH!" Sango yelled, slamming Hiraikotsu down at Miroku. He scrambled out of the way just in time, hearing a loud crunch behind him. He turned around and swallowed, watching the closet door slowly fall off its hinges.

_Thank Kami that wasn't me...'_ Miroku thought, praying for his safety.

"I was just joking Sango! I respect you with all my heart!" Miroku said, whimpering as Sango brought the boomerang above her head. "And if you destroy this place more we'll have to work longer and that means you have to stay with me longer!" Miroku said quickly, praying that it would work.

Just like Miroku thought, that calmed Sango down. She dropped her giant boomerang and took the teddy bear, walking towards the window.

"Sango... Sango... Sango what are you doing to Mr. Fuzzykins?"

"Wave goodbye to Mr. Fuzzykins!" Sango said evilly as she dropped the teddy bear out the window from the 6th floor. "For once I'm glad my room's on the top floor!" Sango said again, grinning.

Miroku whimpered and ran to the window. "That was cruel Sango, that was mean and cruel..."

Sango's grin grew wider as she walked towards the mess of stuff still toppling out the closet. "I know, don't you love it?"

Shippou groaned, picking up a dirty sock. "Sango, how much shit do you have in this closet! We've been at this for nearly 2 whole hours and we still haven't found one single bucket!" Shippou whined, throwing the sock over his shoulder.

"How the hell should I know how much shit I have here? You know what... I don't even remember if the buckets are IN the closet..." Sango muttered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Miroku looked at her, bewildered. "You mean we've been looking through your stuff for 2 hours... AND THEY MIGHT NOT EVEN BE HERE!" Miroku yelled at the retreating figure of Sango.

Miroku and Shippou heard rustling and a few clangs before Sango answered. "I found the buckets! They were under the sink the whole time! Push everything back into my closet and I'll start cleaning, join me when you two finish!" Sango said as she carried two buckets to her room.

The living room was filled with silence as the two boys stared at the mounds of stuff in front of them.

"Well... let's dump everything back into the closet," Shippou muttered, grabbing a bunch of things and throwing it in the closet.

Miroku sighed and helped his friend dump everything into the closet.

Sango sighed, looking at her room. The two buckets were filled with ash, and her room didn't look as bad as before.

"Hey Miroku, Shippou, why aren't you helping me with my room yet damn it?" Sango asked in an annoyed tone as she walked out of her room.

The two guys were still throwing things into the closet, giving a pitiful attempt to keep everything in it. Miroku was throwing things inside the closet, and Shippou had his back against the open closet, trying his best to keep everything in. Unfortunately, Shippou wasn't one of the tallest guys around, and things were toppling out and bouncing off his head, landing outside of the closet.

Sango raised an eyebrow and looked at them, amused. Shippou whimpered as a tennis ball landed on his head and bounced off, landing in the pile of stuff in the living room. Shippou winced and Sango realized how many bumps he had on his head.

"Wow Shippou, you have more lumps on your head than the time Miroku found his way to hot springs containing 30 naked women," Sango said, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Will you just help us already? We're getting nowhere!" Miroku said as he threw a football into the closet. He turned back around, gathering more stuff.

The football landed in the closet, but it ended up making everything at the top tumble down. Shippou yelped, getting buried by the mounds of stuff that fell.

"Little help here please!" Came a muffled cry from the pile.

Sango sighed and pulled Shippou out of the pile. "Tell me again WHY I'm stuck with idiots like you and Miroku?"

"Because you're one just like we are!" Miroku said, smiling as he pushed everything into the closet.

With Sango and Shippou's help, they managed to get everything IN the closet. Now the problem is, there's no door to keep everything in. Which resulted in evrything falling OUT.

"We're fuckin morons," Miroku said helplessly as he watched everything fall out of the closet again.

"I think we all established that when we tried running away from Kagome..." Shippou said bitterly, sighing.

Sango groaned, feeling guilty. "WHY did I have to knock down the CLOSET door!" Sango moaned, sulking.

The two guys stayed silent, afraid to answer her question.

"Let's go see how everything's going with Kagome, we'll put new wallpaper up tomorrow," Miroku suggested as he opened the front door. They all filed out, heading to the elevator for the 5th floor.

Kagome was surrounded in darkness, and the only light was radiating off of her computer screen. Kagome glared at her computer monitor and started typing away at her keyboard, growling in frustration ever so often. She slammed her fist down on the table, shaking her computer slightly. She started typing again, concentrating on her work. Once again, nothing came up that was useful and her mouth twitched in frustration.

There was a soft knock at her door and Kagome yelled, "Come in," before stabbing at the keys again.

Her three companion's heads popped in, looking around. They all walked in, not wanting to disturb or annoy Kagome. Sure she was nice and all, but just never make her mad.

Miroku stupidly turned on the light, making the typing girl hiss as if she was being burned by fire. Kagome blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Without taking her chocolate brown eyes off the screen, Kagome asked her friends, "Done cleaning Sango's room?"

All three shook their heads. "Nope, we need a new door, new furniture, and we need to finish putting up new wallpaper," Sango said, sitting cross-legged on Kagome's couch.

"Well I guess you made progress," Kagome muttered unhappily as she hit the enter key so hard her friends were sure the key wouldn't work anymore (**AN:** Been there, done that...literally XD).

"I guess you didn't find anything useful huh?" Shippou asked, cocking his head and peeking over Kagome's shoulder.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you stating the obvious Shippou!" Sango said, snorting lightly.

"I give up, there's nothing else that can be found. We'll just have to go on what we have. I'll keep the jewel for now, it's already 11: 45 pm, we should get to sleep. Wake up at 8 am tomorrow and we'll deliver the jewel to Kikyou after breakfast," Kagome declared, rubbing her temples as she glared at her computer.

Suddenly the monitor blanked out, leaving Kagome gaping at the black screen. "FUCK!" She yelled, making her 3 friends back up to the door.

"We'llseeyoutomorrowbye!"(**AN: **I dunno why I translate them... but I do so live with it. Translation: "We'll see you tomorrow bye!" XD) Miroku said, pushing Sango and Shippou out the door. He closed the door gently behind him, flinching from the stream of curses flowing out of Kagome's mouth.

Kagome growled again and sighed, trudging over and turning off the lights. She rubbed the Shikon no Tama that was currently in her pocket without thinking and entered her bedroom, not noticing the figure outside her window. The amber eyes glinted in the darkness before disappearing within a second.

* * *

****

AN: There's the next chapter!


End file.
